Aliens De Profundis
by Beckett Grey
Summary: Set in a universe based solely on the first four movies. Ripley's genetically engineered child (an operation performed long after her death) searches for truth on the infested planet, Profundis.


She stands at ease before the Inquisitors, her posture betraying nothing of the nervousness she felt. It was difficult to be very much at ease in full military dress, but she did the best she could. She had done this before, of course- many, many times during her varied careers. All the same, she couldn't help but feel intimidated by the faces looking down on her from their respective pedestals. The Inquisitors might once have been human, long ago, but in these dark days, they seemed like vengeful demigods put upon the earth to judge such lowly, unworth humaniods as herself. Much as she tried, she could not shake this feeling. Even deep meditation hadn't worked. So she lived with it, and tried to ignore it.   
The eldest of them, Rak Hikaro, speaks: "State case number and name," he intones, the voice-tubes giving his words a hollow, metallic quality that echoes off the high walls of the Inquisitorium. She steps forward.br  
br"Case #53084B-Pertaining to collected ancestry and petition. Name excluded by request of the petitioner at this time."br  
brThe Inquisitor closest to her, Maridis LeBlanc, raises a single laquered eyebrow. For her this is still possible, as her advanced years have not yet necessitated the use of a preservation chamber. Her stern countenance now takes on a sardonic air. "Being that you yourself are the petitioner in these matters," she says. "Would you perhaps be so kind as to elaborate on this unusual request of yours?"br  
brShe bows respectfully. "With the permission of the honorable Inquisitors present, I wish to humbly ask that the petitioner's name- my name- be overlooked until such time as it becomes pertinent- as part of the petitioner's claim. The reasons for this course of action shall be revealed as part of the petition itself, and thus would fit better in said petition, in due course. The petitioner humbly requests such an exception be made." This was all legal jargon, of course. She knew it, and the Inquisitors knew it, but neither dared to set it aside: The Inquisitors because it was useful for binding all but the slyest of unscrupulous proctors, she, because it was How Things Were Done here, and she really wanted to win this one.br  
br"Request is accepted, on stipulation that later arguments shall make clear the necessity of such exception. Proceed."br  
brShe takes a deep breath. Calm. Be calm. Calm.br  
br"As you know, I am a product of Rigel Laboratories, and the genetic technology thereof. I was created from the genetic material of two long-deceased beings, neither of which has any knowledge of this creation. However, that is not entirely true." She readies the next phrase in her mind. "My mother, while not legally, is still in some way aware of my creation. Yet, as you well know, my mother is many hundreds of years deceased. How is this possible? Simple. Honorable members of the Inquisition, my mother is Ellen Ripley."br  
brThe Inquisitors do an admirable job of not showing their reactions- except for Hikaro, whose entire face is hidden behind his rejuv mask, and doesn't need to worry about it. Leblanc looks as though she wants to say something.br  
br"I am aware of the notorious nature of that name," she continues. "And I can see that it is well known in these halls. I am the daughter of Ellen Ripley and Corporal Dwayne Robert Hicks by way of genetic manipulation. I am choosing to make this information public through the discretion of the Inquisition. Does the Inquisition grant me discretion priviledges?"br  
br"Granted," intones Hikaro- who speaks for the whole of the Inquisition on such matters. "Proceed."br  
br"In reference to my earlier statement- my mother both does and does not know of my existence. The woman born Ellen Ripley, the woman responsible for the destruction of the Nostromo and involved with the exterminations on LG-486 is dead. However, I have been informed that a creature bearing many of the same features as the late Ellen Ripley- and at least some of the same DNA- was spotted several times on Earth, and is still facing possible charges of piracy and murder dating back fifty-five years. Correct?"br  
br"Your information is valid, yes," says Sco!ion, the Archivist. "The creature to which you refer has been missing for just over five years. It is possible that it has perished."br  
br"Understood," she says. "This obviously has direct bearing upon my name, from a legal standpoint. Thus, it is my intention to announce a formal name-declaration, and ask that it be made binding in all aspects of the law."br  
br"Please state the name you wish to declare," says Hikaro.br  
br"From this point forward, I declare my name to be- in relation to an old aquaintance of my mother, as detailed in the public histories- Kate Bishop."br  
brThere is a heavy, considerate pause. She cannot hear it, but she knows that the Inquisitors are communicating with each other over private circuits. Finally, Hikaro cuts back in.br  
br"This council can see no reason why this name should not be allowed," he intones. "Let it be set into the logs henceforth." She tries to keep from smiling.br  
brKate Bishop, newly named by the powers vested in the wizened old creatures before her, steps forward. "Thank you, honorable Inquisitors. May I proceed to the second petition?"br  
br"Proceed."br  
br"The second petition concerns my desire to be assigned to the shock teams leaving for Profundis in three days."br  
brAnother heavy silence.br  
br"Petitioner, this is a most unusual request," said Leblanc. "What reasons have you for assignment to Profundus team?"br  
br"Honorable Inquisitors, the petitioner would offer up her long and documented history of military service, as well as numerous applicable fields of training-"br  
br"Yes, yes." Hikaro sounds almost tired. "This council is well-aware of the petitioner's military record. The question remains, as the honorable Inquisitor Leblanc put forth: What reasons have you for requesting this assignment?"br  
br"The petitioner regrets that any personal reasons for requesting assignment must remain as such for the time being."br  
brA long silence, as they confer amongst themselves. Kate wonders if she has pushed them too far.br  
brFinally: "It is the finding of this council that such a decision cannot currently be made. It is our stipulation that the petitioner must adjourn for the time being, to be called back at the convenience of the Inquisition, within the next 78 hours." Hikaro falls silent, but Kate can almost feel him observing her from behind his rejuv mask. "This meeting is adjourned."br  
br"Thank you, honorable Inquisitors," she says, and turns on her heel.br 


End file.
